Doki! Doki!
by Shikyo Kuranosai
Summary: Amu is the new girl at a high school with all her old friends,problem is, noone but Rima and KusuKusu remember her.Amu serves as a maid in her own household, and her adopted sister, Rima, hates the witch of a Mother.Amu,and Rima,facing problems together!
1. Chapter 1

**_Doki! Doki!_** **_disclaimer-i don't own Shugo Chara, or any of it's characters._**

**_By: Shikyo Kuranosai note- im not doing character blocks, or intros this chapter. ^^_  
Ikuto-Start da story!**

____________Amu's POV____________  
I walked down the hallways of my new school. I would finally be going to school with all my other friends and not that other expensive high school my parents wanted me to go to! Tadase, Kairi, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, Rima, and their charas, Kieseki, Daichi, KusuKusu. (i don't know all of them for it's been so long!)  
My charas were going to this school with me as students, just like with Daichi, KusuKusu, and Kieseki, all in human forms, and seen by everyone else.  
Miki clenched her sketch pad hard, earlier, she told how she never went to human school before, and how boring it was when she watched me.  
Well, Ran and Suu were excited, just like Miki, but she kept calm, while Ran and Suu kept whispering to each other.  
The boys probably forgot me, but I knew Rima never could forget me.  
"Class, today we have a new student, Amu Hinamori, and her sisters, Ran, Miki, and Suu. Come in and show everyone yourself, Hinamori-sans!" the teacher, Nikaidou called out.  
I opened the door, my 'cool-and-spicy' character on. "Yo, Amu Hinamori. That's Miki in the blue, Ran in the red, and Suu in the green," I greeted, nodding towards them in turn.  
Miki kept her calm while Ran and Suu bowed, greeting everyone with cheerful Hi's.  
"You can sit in the back, over by Tsukiyomi's group," the teacher gestured to the group of Tadase, Kieseki, Nagihiko, Kukai, Daichi, Yoru, and Ikuto with Utau in the back.  
"K, sensei," I mumbled, walking down the aisle towards my seat in the middle of the group sadly. Your stuck out his foot, and when I got to it, I hoppped over. "Don't try to trip someone unless it'll actually be worth the effort," I muttered, low enough for Tsukiyomi's group to hear.  
Ran took the seat next to Daichi, and Miki sat next to Yoru. Suu sat next to Kieseki, while I was stuck with my own personal perverted playboy of the school, with all the girls in class glaring at me except for Ran, Suu, KusuKusu, Rima, and Miki.  
I sighed and got out my paper and pencil.  
"Ah, Hinamori! Do you mind doing this math problem?" Nikaidou asked me.  
"Whatev," I answered walking up to the whiteboard, and once again hopping over Yoru's foot.  
Nikaidou gave me a marker, and showed me the complex problem.  
I looked it up and down. Then scrawled the answer on the board big and elegant with the red marker.  
"Does she not know the answer to the question?" I heard the kids behind me spreading rumors.  
Nikaidou heard the gossip, expecting a wrong answer, but stiffened when he saw my problem on the board.  
"H-Hinamori-san. W-We haven't g-gotten to solving t-the problem l-l-like that. I m-meant the long way," Nikaidou stuttered badly.  
"Oh~, the long way? Why didn't you just say so?" I asked him, my voice horribly bored and Ran, Miki, Suu, KusuKusu, and Rima laughing loudly.  
I smiled at them, took the marker back up, and wrote the answer the long way.  
Nikaidou looked like he would faint when he saw my long answer. "Y-you did all of it? Today we're only going half-way, Amu," he took the marker and made a mark at the halfway point. "See?"  
"Sorry," I replied emotionlessly. "Hope that won't ruin your teaching career."  
Rima, her gaurdian, and my gaurdians laughed even harder.  
As I walked past Rima in the front row we low-fived.  
"Did you see that! She's friends with that bitch Rima!" gossip spreaded around in hushed tones.  
"I'll see you after school, Rima," I rolled my eyes as more rumors started.  
Rima nodded her head at me, regaining her composture and simling at me. "I'll see you later at the death-trap."  
A short round of laughter passed her and I silently chuckled at myself.  
I took another bite of my bento. "Thanks for making all this Suu! I can never get over how good your cooking is!"  
"So, enjoying lunch I see? Maybe we'll just have to change that," a voice that had a hint of someone being all seductive came from behind me.  
I sighed and looked up from where I was sitting to see the Tsukiyomi gang. Kieseki was the one who spoke, and obviously needed lessons on being a romancer.  
This time, I painfully slammed Yoru's foot back under his desk with my own foot and smiled sweetly at him.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't near-death expriences. haven't you ever heard of the girl who went into a coma from her head hitting something when someone tripped her, _Kitty_?" I asked, playing with him by calling him kitty, instead of making me seem more suspicious by calling him by his name.  
He gaped at me, then turned to Ikuto, he smirked at him, and when Yoru looked back at me, he had an evil glint in his eyes saying: Youre-so-totally-gonna-pay-for-that. And once again. Little did I care? NOPE~!

It was lunch, and since we just all happened to hate the lunch room, Rima, KusuKusu, Ran, Miki, Suu, and I decided to eat under the shade of a Sakura tree.  
I took a bite of the bento Suu had made us all.  
"YUM~! Suu! This is fantabulous!" I exclaimed. "You are so great at cooking and cleaning~!"  
"Why thank you Amu-chan! What does everyone else think?" Suu asked the others.  
The smiled charmingly at Suu. "It's Great~!" they answered in harmony.  
I took another bite of my bento, humming happily. "I never get tired of eating your cooking Suu~!" KusuKusu cheered, stuffing her face, making us all lauch as she liked rice off her cheek.  
"I see you peasants are enjoying your meals," a voice trying to be seductive came from behind me. "Maybe we should change that?"  
I sighed and look up to see the Tsukiyomi gang. Kieseki was the one to speak.  
I got up form where I was sitting to face them, leaned on my left leg, and put my left hand on my hip to look sassy.  
"Go fool someone else, Kieseki-baka," I hissed, closing my eyes. "And as for the rest of you, Tadase, Nagihiko, Utau, Kukai, Dachi, and Ikuto: I'm dissapointed in you. The king chara, Tadase," he looked at me stunned, "and yet Kieseki acts like a idiot, and you a prince. Nagihiko, I'm suprised you aren't off dancing somewhere dressed like a girl," he glared at me in a suprised way," and Kukai isn't popular for playing soccer in this school, and Daichi isn't in any sports clubs. Tch, tch, tch." I kept one eye closed and wagged a finger at them. "Ikuto isn't acting like the pervert I know he is, and Yoru hasn't spoke when he originally can't keep his mouth closed for a mere ten minutes. Utau, I havn't heard you sing yet or greet me with a cheery, hate-filled 'Hello' when I was sitting next to Ikuto." Everyone had their mouths agap except for my group.  
"Suu, Saaya is going to work us to death if you don't get over there and cook her lunch. You should get going," Rima stated, letting Suu grab everything and make a dash for the school entrance.  
"How the hell do you know us all by name? Especially first name?" Ikuto asked me.  
"Why poor Ikuto. I'm dissapointed you and the others don't recognize llittle ol me, but wait~! Actuall I did expect you not to recognize me!" I exclaimed sarcastically, trying to shoo them off by waving my hand up and down like a fan. "If you can't remember me, then why bother?"  
My group and I walked calmly to P.E. before the bell rang.  
_Great. Ran and I will be getting all the attention again._

_**Shiko-REVIEW! tell me what u think of meh first shugo chara fanfic, and oh! i was thinking about bringing an OC in to spice things up a little (by OC i mean like 4). So if u dont want meh to, review and tell me not to in the review, but sooner or later OCs will come in, cuz having OCs is like inevietable for me! besides, i'll have a good reason so dont kill me when i do bring in OCs. so basically, the question is should i bring in OCs now? or later? PLZ help meh out here! X^X *dies from wrinting too many stories***_


	2. School Rush

**_Doki! Doki! Chapter 2~School Rush Disclamer: i will not own shugo chara, ever. Oh, and this chappie starts in amu's pov_**

**_By: Shikyo Kuranosai_**

I changed into my p.e. uniform and hung out with Ran and the others since we finished changing before the bell rang.  
When our _male _p.e. teacher blew the whistle, everyone hustled out into the gym, where we found the waiting boys.  
"Classes are taken together at this school!" the teacher blew his whistle to signal for attention. "Everyday, after you change, I expect you to honestly do 2 laps around the gym! My assistant here, Ikuto, will tell me if you didn't complete your tasks, or you didn't do your required laps!"  
Ikuto being the good kitten he is, went up to stand by the teacher and get oogled by all the other girls in class.  
He smirked at them, and I swear they practically fainted.  
"Since today is the first day, I will be watching the lot of you do 4 laps!" the teacher ordered, and so began hell in p.e.  
The teach had us line up, putting 5 girls with 5 boys. Then he blew his whistle and _whoosh! _the first one across the line was a boy and the girls got all giddy up when the victor of the race sat next to them.  
Ran and I were up next, and the others had completed their laps, not wanting to show off, thus coming near last. The other three girls where actually fit, and part of the Tsukiyomi fanclub.  
The five boys just happened to be Tadase, Kairi, Tsukiyomi, Kukai, and Daichi, all with smirks on their faces that told that they thought they would win.  
Too bad for them they were against Ran and I.  
The teach blew the whistle signaling start and Ran and I pretended to have a hard time keeping up with the boys.  
This made them look at us curiously, since all the other girls in our part were far behind.  
Then Ran and I looked at each other, letting ourselves balance between a Chara Change-Normality **_(Shiko-is that even a word?) _**and tossed aside the act, easily making our way past the boys and around the gym four times in a total of 2 minutes.  
All the boys stared with their mouths literally on the floor, and eyes wide, at Ran and I.  
"Teach, we both agree this is hardly a challenge. Can we have our stuff doubled and you extra hard on us, please. It would most likely imporve ourselveds, even if it's the smallest amount you could provide," I told the teacher, bowing slightly. "At our last school, the gym teacher had to get a drill instructor to imporve us, but then again, I don'n know if this school could afford a drill instructor like Mr. Ravings."  
The teacher looked at us, absolutely speechlessly stunned.  
"Are you even a little out of breath?" he asked, finally recovering from his shocked state of being.  
Ran and I turned to look at each other, and laughed a little.  
"No! Of course not! Amu and I ran from school to home and hom eto school every weekday! Trust me! That is enough to prepare even the most unhealthy, lazziest person on the world for a ten mile marathon!" Ran giggled sheepishly.  
I rolled my eyes. Let her tell the minor things, that make it seem like that, when we also never actually rode in a vehicle before anywhere. With me and Ran, it's either the bike, walking, or roller blading to our destination.  
I shighed as the teacher looked at us in disbelief. "Ran and I don't believe in vehicle transportation. We practically always walk, rollerblade, or bike t oour destination. That or else a few rare times when we're going somewhere far we take the bus or train," I explained, ignoring the gasps of horror coming from the snobby richies of the school.  
The teacher snorted at us. "Fine. Have it your way. Just don't come crawling to me when it's too much for you."  
I laughed at that old line. "I don't think Ran and I like crawling compared to using our lags, sir."  
The teacher fumed. "Another ten laps girls! NOW!"  
"Ok~!" we whistled in reply, knowing he meant Ran and I.  
Well, that's practically how the rest of gym went. Me and Ran getting all the attention, having to do more laps, you know what I mean.  
Once the bell finally rang, I looked at the sheet of paper disbelievingly.  
_At this school they may have an extra hour but they have a FREE period!  
_I decided to go to the only place that I ever got peace and quality time at- the roof.

I opened the rusted door, sighing as I made it budge for me.  
The roof was like my old school's- with wide open area, rust fences to ensure students safety, and a good view of the school grounds.  
I made my way over to a far corner, sat down with my legs crossed, and took out some of my homework.

"What's that you've got there~?" Kieseki whistled as the Tsukiyomi gang came onto the roof and made their way over to me.  
I sighed deeply as I put away my completed homework and took out my current fav- _The Dawning Rave._  
I began reading, ignoring their advanced as the main character- _Raven Iroise_, took the blade and drove it through her love's heart, saving him from the affects of _Suffering,_ my fav character, and the current antagonist **_(Shiko-bad guyXD)_** who hid himself in the _Prince _to escape the direct blows of a _Ancient._**_ (Shiko- making this story up here ppl, but if u want me to write u it, then i gladly will =P).  
_**"Hey, birdie. You're in our territory," the memorable tone of Tsukiyomi came up from above me.  
"Really? I didn't know. Last time I checked, which was this morning, the school owned every last bit of the land and building here," I replied, getting up and putting my book down by my side to glare at Tsukiyomi. "Sorry for wasting the kitten's precious time," I muttered as I strode to the ceiling door.  
"Where do you think you're going, Birdie~?" Ikuto kicked his voice up a notch.  
I smirked darkly at myself, and Kairi definetely noticed, for he stopped Tsukiyomi to tell him something.  
"She might not be worth the pain, Ikuto," Kairi tried to convince everyone.  
"Listen to the smartest cat in the flock Tsukiyomi," I hissed, before descending down the flight of stairs, "unless that cat is you."________________________________________  
**_Shiko- so sry its not long! i have two other fanfics ppl, and my computar wouldnt work last week, so im working hard to make up for the lost time, and trying to make the next two chppies! of all my fanfics! Well, I know that u ppl r expecting amuto, and i ensure an dpromise there will be, but i want amu to play with ikuto a little more before he remembers who she is. and then i'll have things start up on amuto from there.  
Ikuto-How could you! I was promised Amuto, and instead you're going to have her doing THAT to me! T^T  
Shiko- amu! cover his mouth before he releases any more info without my permission!  
Amu-*covers Ikuto's mouth with hand*  
Shiko-*turns to face crowd* now who gave ikuto the script to the next chapter?  
Suu-*bows appolgetically* I'm sorry~desu! He kept begging to see it~desu!  
Miki- It's not her fault! Utau was about to give him it any way!  
Shiko- dont worry. i wont hurt suu. *turns like evil robot with flames bg and sparkle eyes to utau* but i didnt say anything about utau.....mwuhahah.  
Amu- -_-# Ikuto, tzk, tsk, tsk. Oh! Don't forget to review!_**


	3. Chara's Memories

**Doki Doki Chapter 3~ Chara's Memories Disclaimer: never have I claimed any rights to owning Shucgo Chara, and I never will for I don't. Sorry I haven't been updating at all lately, this chapter explains some of the reason no one remembers her but Mashiro Rima. - - This chapter is in Amu's POV again.**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai**

It took me a while to realize why Ran and the others seemed so happy to be able to go to school with me, but I couldn't help but want to punch something every time I saw one of my old friends who had completely forgotten about me. Sure I was happy that Rima Mashiro remembered, but we constantly texted each other while I was gone.

I took one of my gloved hands and bent it, wincing at the slight pain that returned from my old injury. Ran in her little chara form danced around, and Miki continued to draw comfortably on my bed. Suu was the only one who visibly flinched for the rest of them.

I glanced over my shoulder at the Diamond Egg that was the reason that I had left and no one but Rima remembered me. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I looked around at the practically empty room. Finally, no longer being able to stand it, I got up and changed into a more midnight walk type of outfit. Clipping on my bag for Ran, Miki, and Suu, I quickly brushed out my hair, and stuffed the three into the little holder.

Giving on last glance the Diamond Egg's way, I quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into my pocket, where the top stuck out the smallest bit.

I watched the stars above as I sat under the intricate swirls of waves carved into the wooden pillars and knit roof. I inhaled the frosty air.

"Oh, it's the bird," I heard from my side, causing me to jump onto my feet and take a defensive stance against yoru, in his chara form.

My eyes widened and I cleared my throat before sitting down again, not noticing how the Diamond Egg was about ready to fall out of my pocket. "What do you want?" I stated simply, looking up to meet Yoru and Ikuto's eyes.

Ikuto chuckled, and I found I was looking excited at the sight of the violin behind him. My eyes sparkled as I remembered all of the tunes as to which I would listen to before I left. He watched me as looked at his violin, tears threatening to overspill as I could no longer listen to him play songs just for me

My face turned to a frown, and I finally caught sight of the falling Chara Egg. Being cautious around Ikuto at school was hard enough, and I went on a walk to not have to hide, so instead of jamming it back in my pocket, I took it out and set it on my lap, watching as the small lantern light made the golden color of the egg sparkle brightly. "Like diamonds," I whispered to myself as the lights would flicker slightly.

_Ikuto's POV:_

_I stood there, watching as the light of the Chara Egg glimmered. I took my eyes off it to watch Hinamori._

'_She also has a chara,' my brain whispered silently, admitting that my gang wasn't the only one to have Charas._

_I set my violin case down, and with Yoru on my shoulder, I sat next to her._

"_So you also have a chara?" Yoru asked her plainly, and when Hinamori looked up, her eyes were narrowed down sharply, and a terrifying gleam took her eyes._

"_You should know," Hinamori spoke softly, "you used to know me better than Rima allows herself to show."_

_I bit my tongue slightly before responding. "What the hell do you mean?"_


End file.
